What's Hidden Beneath
by clatoftw
Summary: Clove is the tiny, little girl who never misses with her knife. Cato is the large, muscular man who could snap your neck in seconds. They never knew each other until the reaping but already have plans to kill each other. Will the arena change that?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! This story will be in both the POV's of Cato and Clove. It'll switch off each chapter. enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clove's POV-<em>**

_ He stared at her with eyes the color of dark honey and a smirk on his face as he raised the axe. She looked around for anybody to help her but nobody was there. They were all dead, because of her. He began to cackle, and his face shifted into an awful sight. He grew horns where his ears should have been, and his teeth were now ragged and sharp. His eyes were vacant black holes, and his hair was made of fire. She winces as her brings the axe down on her head. But she never feels it. She hears somebody screaming, it's getting louder, and louder. She frantically looks around for the source of the screaming but finds nothing. At last she looks back towards the man and is frozen; he is no longer th-_

I woke up screaming. It was my screams I had heard in that nightmare – not somebody else's. How great. All I could remember at this point from the horrid dream was the moment when I was almost killed. I'd had no idea why I was dreaming about some monster murdering me, but it gave me chills that ran down my back icily. Deciding it was time to get out of bed because I didn't want to be late, I heaved myself up. The room was blazing hot, and I was sweating I just realized. I was thinking about trying to find a rag to wipe my face off, while also ranting about how badly I hated summer inside my head. The stupid sun was too hot for my liking; I was forced to wear shorts that showed off my unshaved legs and knobby knees. Not that flattering if you ask me.  
>After wiping my face clean of sweat and oils I put on a white tank top and a pair of mesh gray shorts. I had training today for the Hunger Games, unfortunately. I was the smallest one in my group. I trained with the seventeen and eighteen year olds – even though I was sixteen. Wonder why? I was just always better than everybody and their prissy selves. I could throw a knife from thirty feet, and I wouldn't miss by even a centimeter. I was also good with hand-to-hand combat. You know, being tiny does have its advantages. People underestimate you. People don't pay attention to your strengths and only look at your weaknesses, which is actually a good thing. Nobody expects the unexpected; and that is my tactic. I pulled my hair up into its usual pony tail and went into my kitchen for a bowl of oatmeal. As I was munching on my food I thought about the reaping tomorrow. This year, we had two people volunteering since it would be their last year to do so. Cato Vinx and Holland Tarantino.<p>

Cato was just this big, muscular, tall, rabid killing machine as far as everyone knew. Personally, against Holland, and how the other districts did in the past, Cato had a 98% chance of winning. Lucky him, handsome, soon to be rich and skilled. It always confused me why no girl ever dated him. Then it hit me. I'd remembered when I was with Sapphire Hugo about 4 months ago and she told me a little story. It was about how Cato had lured her into, you know, getting it on with him. She broke down crying halfway through telling me about it and I'd had to walk her home with her tears splattering my shirt.  
>So Cato, all in all, was just a manwhore who thrived on victory. Splendid. Holland on the other hand was really sweet. I like her actually, she's feisty but kind. And can throw a spear straighter than anybody I've ever seen. It's crazy, she'd be a for sure victor if Cato weren't to volunteer this year. I finished my meal and put the bowl into the sink for myself to clean later. My mother never did things for me, always told me it was my responsibility to take care of myself. Maybe she was just trying to help me grow up but it really made me want to throw a knife into her skull sometimes.<p>

I grabbed my bag for training and headed out the door towards the institution. The wind was blowing slightly and the air was moist as the sun beat down on me. The plaza was buzzing as people were setting up their shops for the day and parents were rushing to work, children hurrying to school, and then there was me. Training began at 7 a.m. sharp, and ended at 5 p.m. We spend the first two hours learning about different survival techniques, how to make essential needs, out of just about anything and how to camouflage ourselves, etc. Next, we spend another two hours practicing good interview manners, how to speak properly, and how to make the best impression possible. After that, we have thirty minutes to eat lunch then we get to the fun part. Weapons training, strength building, agility, rope climbing, rock walls, and more. We get five hours, and thirty minutes to do all of that. It's the best part of training.  
>The feeling of throwing a knife into a target and hitting the bulls eye every time is my high. I was also good at other things; I just didn't excel in them as well as I did with my knives. For every birthday and holiday we have, I ask for a new set of knives. It's wonderful. Every Friday at the institution, we have competitions. Our trainers give us all scenarios that we have to act out with a small group of other people as the other students watch. They're all set as anything that could happen in the arena, and your goal is to be the last one standing. We don't get weapons but only have to pretend that were impaling somebody or snapping their neck. It's quite fun though.<p>

I reached the center for training after a little while and stepped inside. Almost everybody was there, and they were all sitting around, talking like usual. I set my bag down and looked up at the clock. 6:57 a.m. it read. We always started exactly at seven, no exceptions. Sitting down on a bench and playing with my thumbs as the other kids piled into the main room and I waited for Sapphire. At last, at seven precisely, she burst into the place just as our teachers came into the room to take us to our classrooms. She smiled at me and walked silently over to me. Sapphire was really the only friend I'd ever had. We met way back in our first year of training together when we were doing hand-to-hand combat with each other. She'd pinned me to the ground and I'd gotten angrier than ever because I'd wanted to be the best. So I kicked my legs up and kneed her in the gut. She doubled over and I grabbed at her hair and yanked. I must've pulled out a big chunk of it, because she still has a slight bald spot in the same place where I tore it out.  
>She forgave me though, after a very long time in our 3rd year. We'd been bes- or just good friends ever since. After she sat down next to me, we were all splitting up into our groups for our morning lessons. Sapphire wasn't as skilled as me, so she stayed in our age group with the rest of the sixteen year olds. I waved her goodbye and followed my group into our assigned classroom. The seventeen and eighteen year olds were one big group to make it easier on the instructors; I entered the room and sat down. My seat was smack in the middle of the classroom and I was surrounded by people who annoyed the ever living shit out of me.<p>

On my right was Marina Flowers and she had to be the most girly, bitchiest person to ever try to be a career before. She was 17, and thought she would be the one who the teachers chose to volunteer next year. Which sucks for her because it was probably going to be Gemma Stark who's going to get chosen, but, you never know? It would be the Quarter Quell next year and maybe she'll improve by then. I let out a light laugh at that one. Marina would never improve. On my left was Ash DePouis; he was okay. In front of me sat Ursulus Thansley and behind me was none other than Cato Vinx.  
>What I hated most about my spot was that they always talked to each about the most pointless things. Ursulus and Marina would chat about the most recent trends in nail polish, then Marina would turn around to flirt with Cato. Cato would reach across me to tell Ursulus he was always open for her, then Ursulus would turn him down and try to talk to Ash who would proceed to talk with Cato about how hot Marina was. I knew all of their dirty little secrets and I doubt they even knew I did. Hell, I doubt they even acknowledged the fact I sit right in the middle of all of them. Finally, after everybody was seated, the teacher came into the room – but something seemed off.<p>

His name was Izzy Sable and he became the victor of the Hunger games in the 60th year. He's been teaching here ever since. Izzy looked at us all with a serious face and his hands behind his back. I was expecting him to talk about the reaping tomorrow, and to have us all commend Cato and Holland for their bravery, but he didn't. Instead, he stood there. Solemn and adamnt until finally he spoke.

"Class, there's something we need to discuss." His voice seemed different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He continued. "As we all know, Cato Vinx and Holland Tarantino were to volunteer as our tributes this year for the annual Hunger Games, am I right?" he spoke sternly, then the class nodded as our response. "I'm afraid to say that Holland will _not _be able to participate this year." He put his head down as he said this. I was confused.  
>Not be able to compete, why? What happened? Had they expelled her, is she hurt? Everything possible that could happen was racing through my head at that moment and I almost missed what Mr. Sable said, but I didn't.<p>

"Class, Holland passed away last night. She drowned in Lake Utualt while fishing with her family. I'm sorry." His voice faltered for a minute, but he fixed it just as soon as it happened.  
>My mind was frozen and I couldn't speak. Holland, dead? Drowned? But she knew how to swim? I twisted around in my seat to look at Hollands desk. I halfway expected her to be there, smiling and reassuring us it was a joke. But she wasn't. The desk was empty and it would stay that way.<br>Izzy walked over to his desk and pulled out papers and passed them out as our day began. By the time it was lunch hour, I'd almost forgotten about Holland until I sat down with Sapphire and she began to babble on about who they were going to choose last minute to volunteer. I went along with everything she said, except for when she mentioned Marina, I gave her a glare and said something about how that low life priss would chicken out at the last minute. We ate our lunch and talked until it was time for training.  
>I practiced my knife throwing, my spears and eve decided to do some strength training today. By the end of the day I was exhausted and ready to leave, but our main instructor wouldn't let us leave just yet. His name, Julius Kapperbalt, was so weird I'd always thought. Kapperbalt sat us all down in the gym and stood in front of us smiling from ear to ear.<p>

"Now kids, we've all heard of the tragic incident that claimed Holland, but that is no excuse to not have a victor volunteer tomorrow."  
>I sucked in my breath, sort of giddy to find out who would replace Holland. I never really knew her, but I would miss her presence none the less. Mr. Kapperbalt paused, then began speaking again.<br>"This girl, in my eyes has potential better than more than half of the people who have come through my program. She has excelled in all of our areas of learning and I can promise has the spark that could bring pride and glory to our district this year. I am not implying that our dear Cato Vinx does not have that spark, he does indeed, but this young lady is different."  
>I could hear Cato scoff behind me at what Julius said.<br>I looked around for a second; contemplating who it might be then I looked back at Kapperman. He was staring straight at me when he spoke.

"Please show your respects and gratitude to our new volunteer, Clove Catero!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? A nice read and review would make me extremely exultant you all(: Give me advice too! How I should phrase my story, how to improve my characters, etc! thank you all! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get at least 2 reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_CATO POV-_**

Sure it seemed like a shock when Kapperbalt told us Holland died but it didn't faze me. It did piss me off when he mentioned how Clove was just as strong as me though. No, she's at least a foot smaller than me and weighs what, 100, 110 pounds? That's nothing compared to me. She'll be an easy kill.  
>I glanced quickly over at Clove who had her jaw tightened and was glaring holes through our head instructor. I smirked to myself because she wasn't supposed to volunteer for another two years and now she was angry. The more distracted she was, the easier it would be to eliminate her. Perfect. Training was finally dismissed and we all gathered ourselves to leave. I was picking up my bag and talking with a guy named Francisco when Julius Kapperbalt approached me.<p>

"Cato, I'd like to talk with you and Clove for a few minutes." He said it nonchalantly, but I knew if I declined he'd make sure when I got back from the games I would have a miserable time.  
>I reluctantly followed him into his office where Clove was sitting in one of the chairs. She stared in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. I sat down in the chair next to hers and looked up at Julius. He paused for a little bit before speaking to us.<p>

"The Hunger Games are not easy to get through on your own." He said, "You need alliances, you need people that will be there for you even if it's for only the beginning of the games due to the fact you're not going to want to kill off your ally in the end."  
>I didn't get where he was going with this. I was already planning to make an alliance with the other careers from districts one and four. Holland and I had already talked briefly about an alliance, but that wasn't going to work now, was it? I'd seen Clove with a knife, I'd seen her do hand-to-hand combat and she's good with spears. Also, she aces every single one of her assignments in logic for the Games. Personally she'd make an okay ally, but she's too weak if you think about it. I, Cato Vinx cannot be known for making affiliations with a tiny, little girl.<p>

Julius continued speaking.  
>"My idea is that you two should make an alliance. Make amends with other strong districts also, it will help. Are you two up for that?"<br>I stared at him in disbelief.  
>I had just contemplated making Clove my alliance or not and after I'd finally decided no, he forces this upon me? Once again, if I declined him, the consequences would be worse than what I'm saying no to. I turned my head to look at Clove who hadn't moved a bit, which made me kind of angry. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kapperbalt.<p>

"Well, as long as she doesn't let me down." I said with a cold tone.  
>He gave me a slight smile and looked at Clove for an answer.<br>"I'm okay with it." She said solemnly. That gave our instructor just all the pride he needed.  
>"Very well," he began, "Happy Hunger Games to the both of you." And at that, he left the room.<br>Just, left; leaving me and Clove to figure out what was next on our own.

I got up from my seat and headed to the door. Just as I was about to turn the knob Clove finally spoke to me directly.  
>"We don't have to be allies if you don't want to." Was what she told me. I was sort of dumbfounded because I didn't know what to say. Did I want to be allies with her still, or should I stick to making a pack with more buff tributes? Before I even had the chance to think about what I was saying, it was out.<p>

"It's cool, maybe he was right, we need alliances." I truly couldn't have said a worse thing.  
>Clove kept a straight face and nodded at me in approval, it almost seemed like she wore a grimace, but I didn't really care. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. The noise rattled the wall as I walked off to get my bag. Everybody was long gone and it was eerily silent. I shook my head and laughed a little as I bent down to get the bag. It was funny, a large guy like me making alliances with some small little nobody. How ironic.<br>After I'd picked up my bag I was heading out the door and into the evening night. My parents would be home by now and my mother would be cooking dinner for us. It was all usually the same meal every night, stir fry with some fruit on the side. I looked across the horizon at the sun as it began to set and started walking towards my home. It was only about a twenty minute walk there, since I lived on the far side of district two.

The air was chilly tonight and the wind was blowing just slightly. The people from the plaza were packing up their stands and supplies for the night and some adults were just getting off from work. The plaza was the finest place you could visit in district two. Marble pillars surrounded it and the stands were either glass or a fine maple wood structure. They sold nice things, and delicious food along with expensive clothing.  
>I was almost home when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around just quickly enough to see some douchebag in a baggy gray hoodie with black sweat pants and ragged old tennis shoes. He'd pulled out a switch knife and tried to lunge at me. I side stepped him and grabbed him by his hood. He tried to whip around me slash at me with his knife, but failed. I threw him on the ground and smirked - Little bastard thought he could get by me? That's a joke. He stood up and looked me in the eye. He seemed vaguely familiar with those blue eyes and light red hair. I'd seen him from somewhere but I couldn't pin anything on it.<p>

He finally spoke after quite a little while, and his voice seemed weak and tired. "You're going to die in those games you arrogant fool."  
>Well, this generation sure does have a lot of guts. He was trying to tell me I was going to die? That wasn't going to happen. Winning, was the only thing on my mind. I shook my head and spat at him. He jumped back and scoffed then turned away in the other direction. I didn't even know this kid but he thought he had all the right to challenge me like he owned Panem? That was a really dumb move.<br>I turned around, extremely annoyed and began heading for my house once again. It took me a little bit longer than I'd hoped to get there, but I finally reached home. I walked inside and went into my bedroom. I set my bag down inside of my closet and went to lie on my bed. I could smell tonight's dinner, the aroma was so nice and I was starving. I wish my mom would cook faster, if she didn't hurry up I might be tempted to just eat the leather off of my jacket. I turned on my side and looked straight ahead at my wall. The burnt orange color was always the same, ever since I was a little kid. My bed was on a dark wooden frame with a firm mattress and brown sheets and pillow covers.  
>I looked over at my dresser and saw the tiny red ring I would be using as my token in the arena. My mother gave it to me the year I began my training for the games. She told me to keep it safe, so, I did. And now I would be using it to possibly help myself from going completely insane in the games. But who was I kidding, I knew I'd become a rabid killer in the first few seconds after the gong sounded.<p>

I got tired of thinking about the Games after a while, and laying down was getting old too so I got up to go and make sure dinner was ready. It was almost done and I could easily smell the sweet scent of the stir fry like always. It never did get old; the taste was good to me. I sat down on the sofa in my living room and picked up one of the old books laying there. I flipped to the front of the book and read its description. It was about some wizard and his friends way back when Panem was known as North America and everybody had it easy. I think I would have liked to live back then; maybe my life would be a lot easier, or even harder. Possibly if I had magical powers like the boy in the book, everything would be great. I wouldn't need North America or even victory. I sighed - that didn't matter these days. I'm Cato Vinx, and I live in the now, and the now is the Hunger Games - which is the only thing I should be focused on.  
>After a few minutes my mother announced dinner was ready and went to go get my dad from their bedroom. I sat down at the oak wooden table and stared at the food. She'd made the same old stir fry which was no surprise but she'd also added some peaches and mangos which was new. I'd guessed that the only reason for that was because the reaping just happened to be tomorrow. I poured an even portion of all of the food onto my plate as my parents walked into the dining room. My mom smiled at me and my dad nodded his head, then they sat at the table, silent but also with a lingering sense of pride. We began to eat; stuffing our faces with the food because we knew we would all be too much of a wreck tomorrow to even think about eating.<p>

We chewed in silence for quite a while. Nobody said a word, we didn't have to. We were all thinking about the same thing: the reaping, the games, how much work it was going to be to get damn sponsors. I hated it all, the worrying part at least. I disliked knowing that there were going to be other tributes out there just like me who have trained their whole lives for these games and have only one control: autopilot to set out and kill me. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I would break their necks, impale them, cut them up, and drown them, whatever needed to be done.  
>Surprisingly and out of nowhere, my father spoke to me in a flat tone.<br>"Are you ready Cato?" he asked me.  
>Of course I was ready, who did he think I was?<br>"Yes father. Never been more prepared."  
>"Good."<p>

My mother looked up at me with a half-smile on her face. She looked almost hurt in a way that made me want to tell her to wipe it off and be happy. I didn't like seeing her upset; it bothered me in some really weird way.  
>"Promise me you'll try your best dear." She said sweetly.<br>"I promise." I told her maybe a little bit too harshly. She nodded her head and looked down at her plate which was only half way empty. After several more minutes of silence, I'd filled my stomach and headed off to my bedroom. The air inside it was humid and still, but it was the same as every other night. I slipped off my gray T-shirt and faded jeans. I pulled on a large navy shirt and a pair of black sweat pants and got into my bed. I lay down and stared up at the ceiling. My window had no blind on it, so the night stars, and the large moon were shining into my bedroom. It was an interesting sight, the way the light reflected on different things in my sanctuary.

I closed my eyes and took in the moment. This would be the last time I ever slept in this bed. After the Hunger Games I would be peacefully living in Victor's Village. I liked the idea of that; I would have a large house, clean sheets every day and even a telephone. Before a while, thinking about the perks of living in Victors Village made me tired. My mind was slowly drifting away from me as my body went numb and I barely even noticed I was falling asleep. Everything was so calm; it would most likely be the last time in a little while I had a nice sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I found my mother beaming down at me. She'd shaken me awake quickly and then left my room. I thought I'd heard her say something about getting ready to face my death but I blocked that out. I put on a white dress shirt and black slacks. I combed my hair back and threw on some loafers that used to belong to my father.  
>I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw nothing but a painted over young man named Cato.<br>It was only the outside of me. I looked like a normal, muscular boy to everybody, but inside, I knew what I really was. I was a horrible person; I longed to kill other teenagers just like me. I hoped for victory in a game that meant death to twenty-three other people, and life to only me. I was never getting a happily ever after like those stupid tales from centuries ago told.

I walked into my kitchen and was met by my parents. They smiled at me widely and motioned out the door just as the bell chimed that signaled it was time to begin the reaping. We walked out of the door together. My mother and father were arm and arm, as I walked beside them.  
>The walk didn't take dreadfully long, but it did take long enough to let everything sink in. Little children and their parents strode sullenly towards the District building where the reaping was held each year. I saw people with their heads down, frowning and sulking around like today would be the end of their lives. Of course it wouldn't be the end of their lives, it would be the end of Clove's and twenty-three other kids. But I let that slide by me as we reached the District building and signed in.<br>I was here to win, and if I didn't then that meant somebody else would, and I couldn't – I wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! I meant to have this up yesterday, but I lost all internet conenction. Please Read &amp; Review! Thank you!<br>xOXo -cassafrass**


End file.
